


Annoying Awsten

by Bobby_cryinginacoolway



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: F/M, Literally the dumbest thing I have ever written, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobby_cryinginacoolway/pseuds/Bobby_cryinginacoolway
Summary: Geoff's little sister was struggling and she goes on vacation with the band.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/You
Kudos: 3





	Annoying Awsten

Arrogant and prideful was all she could describe this man as. He was annoying and bragged whenever he could. He wasn’t the worst person to be sharing a room with, however this trip had already gone awry, her uncle told her that when she came back she would be living on the streets and she had just been fired, again. Geoff offered his condolences as it was his idea to take his little sister out for a little week-long trip.   
Awsten snapped her out of her thoughts, “I guess if you had a dong like mine we wouldn’t be having this issue.”   
“Oh right,” She responded, “I wouldn’t be talking like that if I were you.”  
“Well, I don’t care a fuck what you would say if you were me, because you aren’t me.”  
“Fuck off.” She rolled over and pulled the sheets over me dramatically.  
Silence hung in the thick air, this argument had lasted far too long. Shuffling was all she heard when she felt a dip in the bed beside her. Awsten scooted closer to her, moving her hair out of the way. He thought if he boasted to her while she was sleeping it would go through her thick skull and she would believe it.   
“I have a long, schlong magnum dong.”


End file.
